Deserted
by XRhythm.Of.The.RainX
Summary: “Fang.” I hissed, lacing my words with enough steel and venom to make the girl cringe. Lemme tell you. It felt good to see her cower. “Why did you bring that?” When Max is deserted by the Flock, what happens when fate brings them together again? Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who actually clicked this FanFic despite it's terrible, terrible summary

**Thanks to everyone who actually clicked this FanFic despite it's terrible, terrible summary. This idea has been bouncing around in my head CONSTANTLY and now, I have to type it up before I implode. (Total's voice sounds really weird in my head….you'll see.) So, if you don't like it feel free to press the back button and find a better one. Fine with me. Ok…my 4****th**** FanFic. Who knows? Maybe I'll get some reviews XD (BEWARE, THERE IS A HIGH CHANCE OF SWEARS. Not in this chapter though! Enjoy)**

**-M. C. Marx **

**DISCLAIMER: …seriously. DO I look like a guy!? –turns slowly to audience- If you give me the wrong answer, expect your head up your a-**

**Fang: ARUGH. DON'T POISION THE YOUNG MINDS! **

**Me: -.- Fine. Ok, pretty much, I DO NOT OWN MR -as much as I want to- **

**ONWARD:**

Max POV

I ignored the sharp stings of bits of glass as I burst through the tall window. What kind of idiot thought to put a large window near the room where human-avian hybrids are kept?! I'm not sure, but thank God for that dipstick.

Angel, Nudge and Gazzy rushed out after me, my blood boiled when I saw how weak they looked. Fang appeared in the hallway before the window, pulling a _girl _along with him. Oh, something mentionable; the _girl_ was wearing a _white _coat. Find anything wrong with that phrase? Yeah. Me too. I shook my head and watched as Iggy shoved past Fang and leapt out the window. I tapped his shoulder on the way out

"10 feet out then go straight up. Got it Ig?" I murmured to him and he just nodded, clutching Total in his arms. I turned back to Fang as he grabbed the _girl _around the waist and flew out towards us. I ground my teeth silently and spiraled up and away from him. **(A/N: Are we sensing some jealousy here?) **

I we gained altitude I tapped Iggy's hand three times, signaling for him to drop the bomb. We watched as the dark object soared down to the building. A sonic blast wrenched us backwards, away from the smoking pile of rubble. A small cry came from the _whitecoat_ Fang was clutching. Within a second, all 7 pairs of eyes were trained on the _girl_ who was staring at the rubble with horror. I shifted my eyes to look at Fang.

"Fang." I hissed, lacing my words with enough steel and venom to make the _girl_ cringe. Lemme tell you. It felt good to see her cower. "Why did you bring that!?" I jerked my head towards the _girl _in his arms. Fang glanced around at the Flock, as if searching for help. He found none.

"I…I don't know." He began and his brow furrowed "It was like, I couldn't…like I couldn't just leave her there." His eyes darkened as I hissed through clenched teeth then snarled;

"So. You bring save the life of a person who helped to turn us into freaks just because YOU HAD A FEELING YOU COULDN'T LEAVE HER!?" I jabbed my finger at his chest "There's PLENTY of logic in THAT." I watched as the _girl _flinched when my voice ripped through an octave or two. Fang just nodded his head curtly. I groaned

"We'll land for the night then decide what to do with her in the morning. I would have you drop her, but we could do without _that_ engraved into our memories." I turned on my…wing and flew towards a steep cliff, dotted with shadows as the Flock following in suit. I pondered the meaning of in suit as we flew past the caves. I finally braked and folded my wings, landing in a medium sized cave. Big enough to hold us all for the night.

The rest of my flock landed after me, found a spot on the rock floor and plunged into sleep without another thought. Finally Fang landed and lay the _girl _down then sat beside her. I walked to the front of the cave, because when you're the leader of 5 other mutants, your personal exhaustion didn't matter. I sat at the mouth then glanced at Fang and murmured

"I'll take first watch. Wake you up in three hours." I turned and stared at the moon until it had moved far enough to be considered three hours. I stood and stretched my cramped and sore muscles then walked silently to Fang, tapping his shoulder. He shifted so he was facing the entrance and nodded to me.

I sighed and lay down, curling into a ball to try and keep warm on the GOD FORSAKEN COLD FLOOR of the cave. I drifted into the warm darkness of a dreamless sleep.

I was awakened by a piercing scream from the thick dark of the cave.

**Slightly evil cliffie. **

**If you don't want to review, you seriously don't have to! It'd just make me happy. And, I'd give you a free virtual Edward Cullen cookie. **


	2. Chapter 2

O

**O.m.g. SQEEEE! –jumps up and down- This is the FIRST and I mean FIRST time I've gotten A single review –I GOT 2!! YAHOO!!- before 24 after posting!!**

**BlueWingedKitty- thank youse (you) for telling me that I'm not the only person in the world whose watched October Sky!! And, Thank you, Ms. Marx (me. DUH) needs encouragement to make sure I don't randomly get bored and go eat a sock…mmm xD jk but Thanks!**

**Maximumcullenxxx- Thank. You!! I feel very loved! And, OMG YES OF COURSE YOU CAN HAVE YOUR COOKIES! –hands my very very very awesome reviewers Edward Cullen cookies with little vampire teeth sprinkles on top- thanks again!**

**Ok, you guys owe me. I WILL put up a second chapter tonight, only because I love you. (In the non-creepy kind of way. Of Course) –grumbles- So, without further ado, (wtf does ado mean anyway?) I present- Dammit. Forgot my Disclaimer…hold on:**

**DISCLAIMER: …do I seriously have to tell you guys that I'm not a man in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER!? Wow…so sad. Oh well. NOW WE START:**

**CHAPPIE NUMBAH DOS! **

(Chapter 2)

Max POV

The scream bounced off the walls of the cave and my head throbbed from the sheer height of octaves it tore through. I sat bolt upright, head swiveling from each sleeping figure –well, what once were sleeping figures. Now very confused, very awake figures- in the dark gloom. My gaze rested finally on a shorter figure with pitch black hair. I sighed, the _girl _was screaming.

"It's the whitecoat guys." I called softly, my voice low compared to the shrill shriek. The figures visibly relaxed but the murky forms of Angel and Fang rushed towards the _girl_. Angel reached her first and caught her in a hug. I stared, what the crap? Angel. Hugging. a. _whitecoat!?_ What's happening to the world? Fang lay a hand on her shoulder and started murmuring softly to her. Slowly Gazzy, Nudge and even Iggy stood and walked over to comfort the _girl_. Only Total and I stayed where we were. My mind was a mess of confusion. Why is the flock comforting her? What's so important about that _girl_? I just sighed and rolled over, drifting back to a confusing sleep.

**I know, I know, I do this in every story, BUT I will do it again. We will skip ahead um… 3 months into the future so you don't get bored. Enjoy!**

Max POV

I sighed silently from the warmth of my sleeping bag, then after glancing around at my family stood up and walked to where Iggy sat at the edge of the cave. I sat down and he stood, hearing the approach that signaled the end of his watch. It had been three months since Fang brought the _girl_ into our Flock. She was still totally human, no wings or anything. But she had my whole flock wrapped around her finger like a yo-yo string. Or a piece of spaghetti…mmm spaghetti. My stomach rumbled rudely at me and I stood, grimacing and walked silently to the backpacks.

Angel twitched in her sleep then mumbled something and rolled over, her golden curls were tangled in her face. I gave a small smile. As much as I hated that _whitecoat_ the rest of the flock threw themselves at her, ready to complete her every request. My smile vanished as my eyes drifted past Gazzy and Nudge to where _Stephanie _–I internally spat the name- lay curled up near Fang. I wrenched my eyes from Fang peaceful face and rustled through the packs for anything to eat. I finally grabbed an energy bar and walked back to the cave mouth to continue my boring watch. My thoughts shifted back to _Stephanie _and I grimaced, she had taken over my job and the Flock either didn't have a clue or just didn't care. I sighed.

I was worried too, though I'd never tell them. I didn't trust the _whitecoat_ and now my own Flock was starting to give me cold glances at random times. I wondered what she had been telling them, was it a pack of lies? Was she trying to uproot me from my leaderly position? I had no clue, but I knew they would lie if I asked. Whispered conversations stopped as soon as I came within sight, Angel wouldn't run to me with tales of nightmares anymore, Fang would hardly look my way anymore. I was losing them and I knew it.

**-NEXT NIGHT!!-**

(still)Max POV

_Stephanie _had pushed us to the limit today, well she pushed me to the limit. The rest of the Flock seemed jumpy but not tired. Eventually I had to swallow my pride and ask to stop for the night. Yes, I had to ASK if we could stop. As much as it killed me, my wings felt like lead and steel had been welded into each feather. So, I was too tired to care when Fang insisted on first watch, I just collapsed at the back of the large cave. I only noticed my mistake when I woke up to the sound of muffled feet and shifting bodies. I groaned and sat up. The figures halted immediately and my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Iggy? Fang? Nudge? Gazz- OOF!" I collapsed from my half standing position to the ground as someone punched me in the gut. I gasped in pain, only a mutant bird kid could deliver a punch like that. I looked around the cave, only counting 5 partly human figures at the entrance. I heard a voice from behind me.

"Max, I'm sorry. Goodbye." Came Fang's voice from the gloom

My eyes widened "Wait! Fang, What?!" I cried then gasped again as a fist collided with the back of my head. I saw stars and fell forward. Before my vision gave over to blackness, I watched as a piece of crumpled paper was shoved into my hand and 5 bird-kids and a human took off into the night. My last thought was: _Why?_

**That concludes mah second chapter! Hope you enjoyed! If you didn't…well I'm sorry.**

**Again: review if you want. You don't have to!**

**Uh…so…BYE!!**

**-M. C. Marx **


	3. Chapter 3

Oh

**Oh. My. Shiz. If I just lost every single one of my AWESOME reviewers, I understand. I got my laptop taken away for staying up too late, you I'm trying to type this quickly while still making it readable. For those of you who waited the whole…3 days, thanks!! :D :D Ok, ONWARD! Oops… nevermind. Hold on -.-**

**DISCLAIMER: Damn. I. Am. Not. An. Old. Man. For. Fang's. Sake. Got that?**

**M. C. Marx**

**Max POV (duh.)**

"Fa…ng…?" my voice sounded horrible, like I'd swallowed a pound of salt, or one of Iggy's crates of gun powder. I shook suddenly and shivered it was me realizing that I was sobbing. I froze as the…night? Before came flooding back and whimpered as tears streaked down my face. I didn't care if I were crying, I didn't have to keep up the 'Super Max' charade anymore.

My head jerked up as I heard scuttling on the rough stone floor. I snarled at the darkness when suddenly a shadow broke off and lunged for me.

**NO. It's not over, I just want to put something out there while I finish the chapter thing… so JUST WAIT FOR A FEW MINUTES AND THE NEXT WILL COME!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, HERE if the next part

**Ok, HERE if the next part! xD Sorry about the long wait. **

**DISCLAIMER:… I'm not even gonna say it. YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW. I. own. NOTHING. Deal with it…-sniff- **

**Max POV (…duh…)**

"MAX!" the shadow screamed as it raced into my arms. I froze until I realized it was exactly the right shape and size to be Total. I stared at him and finally murmured

"Total?" he nodded vigorously and began licking my face with a gusto. I didn't have the will to push him away so I just clutched him to me. He was all I had left.

"Why'd they leave?" I finally whispered and Total stopped licking and sighed heavily, sinking into my lap. He was silent for a while and I didn't talk either, whether it was the shock or the fact that my throat felt like a truck had just drove over it on four wheel drive.

"I'm…really not sure Max." **(A/N: Just saying; neither do I…suggestions would be helpful! XD) **"They just started to get really distant and quite for the past few months…since Stephanie joined us." He stopped, staring at the cave entrance. I just nodded.

Suddenly, he started trembling furiously "Max." he stared, voice quaking "What are we gonna do now? We're a dog and a mutant with nothing but a backpack and 200 dollars…" he trailed off when I jerked to my feet and raced over to the packs

"They didn't. No, no matter what's gotten into them they wouldn't take the MaxRide…would they?" I cried, shifting through the solitary pack in search of the shiny piece of plastic. I whipped around "TOTAL! TELL ME THEY DIDN'T TAKE IT!" I cried, collapsing on to the floor, tears flowing down my cheeks again.

He just padded over and sat on my lap, burying his furry face in my arms. "Sorry Max" he murmured, and by the roughness of his voice and the tears he was trying to rub off, he was crying too. We sat like that for hours.

Eventually though, the tears had to run dry and another emotion had to rein. Well, of course, here's pains best friend, anger. I stood again, clutching Total to me. I glanced down at his tear-streaked face and found him staring back up at me. I'd survive for him, if nothing else. The flock and I survived when Jeb betrayed us, I pulled through the pain for them. Now I would do the same for Total, or I'll be damned to never have another of Mom's cookies again. I sighed

"We're going. And who cares if we're just two mutants in a world made for adults with big money? We'll make it." I really really hope that my trembling voice didn't ruin the whole mini- speech thing. Total just nodded and padded towards the entrance of our cave. I glanced around one last time then remembered the note that had been thrust in my hand. I walked slowly to the back of the cave where the paper that. I didn't even read it.

Total nodded as I came up behind him, leaving behind the pile of shreds that was the last letter from my flock. I bent over and scooped up Total and flung myself into the midday light. I winced as the sun's rays slashed through the sky, and pain erupted behind my eyelids as the light blinded me.

The forest below us was deadly quite as we flew, but for right now, it seemed like the world should be coming apart at the hinges. I dove into the happy memories of the Flock, trying to break away from the raw fury and agony that ripped through me. I knew then. Total and I wouldn't…no we couldn't make it on our own. So, we would start again, find others that needed us and help them through this mixed up, crazed world. Just like I had helped the Flock.


	5. AN SORRY!

OMG

**OMG! I'm sorry if this alerts you and your like: 'ugh. Next chapter is up, better check it out.' This is just an authors note where I answer my reviewers (my computer is being wicked slow so I can't type out my chapter. I know that probably doesn't make sense to you, but with my computer it's possible)**

**You guys…Damn, you seriously made my day. I have NEVER EVER had this made reviewers and now I feel all: 'I love you world! –hugs a tree- And giving blood and such feeling' xD OK! TO THE REVEIWERS!**

**I realized (thanks for reminding me pisofi) that I forgot to hand out the Edward Cullen Cookies! (and no, you don't have to have one) tosses cookies at everyone**

Shift-Wing: I totally agree. It IS sad. But, I have a morbid mind and create diabolical plots. My friends say I would make a great assassin or terrorist…sounds awkward. ALSO: Yes, they will meet up again (and their meeting is the same scene that's been bumping around inside me head. BUT. Stephanie is Still with the flock in that scene…damn.)

Pisofi: Thank you!! (I hate Lissa beyond compare and I HOPE SHE DIES –TAKE A HINT JAMES P! TAKE A FRIGGEN HINT!-

maximumcullenxxx: You, have NO idea how much I fcking love you right now. AND YES! I DO love your idea! (Max forms a new flock, and she has a new best guy friend –NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS PEOPLE- but they could never be what Fang and Max were) AND YES! I want to beat Stephanie up too –cough cough and YES! I DO WANT TO KILL HER! Cough cough-

123-Cat-Cat-321: Of course I will add some Fax (Miggy sucks. And even if max has a new best friend/sometimes boyfriend, it could NEVER get rid of Fax. Just lead to some awkard conversations and jealousy) And YAY! GO TOTAL!

Wingedvampiregirl: I know, I'm so sorry! As soon as the computer decides it likes me again, I'll upload the next chapter (BTW! I need some more suggestions, which I will list at the bottom!)

Kitty Bridgeta: Thanks! And yes, I love maximumcullenxxx's idea of having the flock think she's a traitor. I'll probably use that.

Now Look What We've Come To: Yup, Stephanie convinced the Flock that Max is a traitor. AND, It really doesn't matter to me if real dogs can cry. The essential thing to remember is: Total is a genetic hybrid Scottie-ish dog that can TALK and FLY. Overall, Total's not normal. But anyway, no I don't think normal dogs can cry.

BlueWingedKitty:  Thanks! Sadly though, Stephanie is completely human. No mind control powers, but yeah, I cling to the idea of Max trying to move forward and start again with a new flock/family.

MeggieandFarid4evr: Same as my response for BlueWingedKitty. And thanks!

**(Btw, you guys are probably wondering how Stephanie convinced them that Max was a traitor. Well, think about it. They never had the chance to get close to normal humans (who weren't adults) for more than a few months. If a mutant walked up to you, wouldn't you pay CLOSE attention to EVERY thing they say? Because their something new that your not used to? Exactly. Max just made it worse by beginning to become more sullen and quiet ever since Stephanie joined so they lost interest in what they already new about and turned to the new girl. So, if said new girl kept repeating bad things about the other girl who now hardly ever talks or interacts, what are you gonna do? Confront the quiet one and ask if she's turned evil and traitorous? No. So you turn to the one passing the information and ask how they know. If they give good evidence like: 'See how she never talks? It's like she's hiding something' or 'She's always out flying for a long time at night! Where else could she go?' or 'Where does all that money come from? Is it just me or was the MaxRide card gold when she first got it? Now, it's silver.' If you were the Flock, who would YOU believe?? …wow. Long explanation)**

**Ok, my ever lovely reviewers. Here's where I need your help. Max's new flock is all guys. (VARYING AGES. GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! STOP THE PERVERTED THOUGHTS BEFORE THEY COME!) **

**I need names. 7 names to be exact. Probably unique, but **_**not**_** like: Alfred, Toledo, and Eugene. Ok? And if you want, you can give an age and description of the character. If I like them, they come into the Fanfic and you get total credit for the character (Be warned, I may come asking you for advice on your character. Like… does he prefer Chips or cookies? Black or blue? Applesauce or tacos? See what I mean? Of course you don't have to! You could completely ignore this message if you like! THANKS AGAIN! LUV YOU ALL –DEARLY NOT QUEARLY!- **

**M. C. Marx **


	6. Anotherfriggen authors note

I know

**I know. You all hate me guts. Now, you will hate it more because I have another authors note. (My computer had gone missing and I JUST found it,) So, I'll will now….Name the characters of the new flock. If you want to skip all that, just go straight to the bottom and respond to my questions so I can update that much quicker. –tosses Edward Cullen MUFFINS to all of you- THANKIES!**

FIRST!- Thank you. I love you all beyond compare. I also hate my Spanish teacher.

SECOND- IF I DIDN'T PICK YOUR SUGGESTIONS, I'M SO SORRY!! THEY ALL ROCK BEYOND COMPARE BUT I COULDN'T USE THEM ALL!

THIRD- ApplePad, I'm sorry. I KNOW it's overdone. Trust me.

FOURTH- Well, PopcicleSuicide, awkward review BUT I LOVE IT! xD

FI- ok, the 1st 2nd 3rd 4th thing is getting annoying so I shall state only what I need to.

Kitty Bridgeta, and EbonyClaw; I WOULD put I girl in there, but Max had just gotten another family and after losing her last one to a HUMAN girl (it sounds totally self centered) but she doesn't want another girl to come and take her Flock away again.

BlueWingedKitty: I admit. I fell in love with Xander as soon as I read his name. I love you so much (NOT CREEPILY) You are beyond brilliant, thanks so much!!

Maximumcullenxxx: You seriously gotta be shitting me. Your seriously too good for me. I promise you. –HUGS- I still can't believe you. I used ALL of those suggestion (Except Kyle. SORRY KYLE!!) I still don't get why you even review on my crap job story…well, it's your choice I guess.

Ok, AWESOME NAME IDEAS THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH:

Zero

Zinc

Jet

Ike

Briar

Tris

Alexisa

Ok, THE NEW FLOCK! (If I have permission from the creators, I might want to do 1 or 2 name adjustments)

Dean name optional: Fifteen. Tall, burnette, but hair isn't like Fang's. Brown eyes, kind of like Max's. Quiet, but not TOO quiet. Falls for Max the moment he saw her, but Max takes some time to confide him. He's patient, though, and very understanding. BUT THEY WILL NEVER HAVE A FAX RELATIONSHIP! MUAHAHA! -ahem-  
ADDITIONAL: Prefers chips. Prefers black. Prefers Tacos.

Ray name optional: Fifteen. Taller than Dean, has hair up to his chin, no bangs, but blond. Light green eyes. Talks, but isn't a motormouth. Loves to flirt with genetically enhanced or normal, boring human females. Flirts innocently with Max, and can figure out your feelings. that would be his gift ;  
ADDITIONAL: Prefers cookies. Prefers blue. Prefers Tacos.

Jess name optional: Thriteen. Tall, but shorter than Max. Has brownish/goldish hair, dark blue eyes. His mood depends: he's in his geneticlly enhanced teen years. So he's a little bundle of surprise, all right.  
ADDITIONAL: Prefers chips. Prefers Blue. Prefers Tacos. some taco eating family, huh?

Henry name optional: Twelve. Same height as Jess. Has coffee brown hair, dark, dark eyes. like Fang's. Oh, that must be PAINFUL for Max -wiggles eyebrows- hinthint He's a really hyper active guy: he can make anyone smile. That's a gift I like to call 'positive nelly' :P  
ADDITIONAL: Prefers cookies. Prefers blue. Prefers Tacos.

Spencer name optional: Six. Shorter than Kyle. Has dark hair, blue eyes. He's a traumatized little dude, so he never talks to anyone. That is, until Max comes along, hope seems to finally exist. Max is like...a mother to him. :  
ADDITIONAL: Prefers cookies. Prefers black. Prefers Tacos.

Name: Xander  
Age: 12  
Hair: Light Brown  
Eyes: Gray  
Skin: Very pale  
Wing color: Gray/Blue  
Likes: Rock, Peanut Butter (chunky), jumping off of tall things, pranks  
Peronality: Stubborn, independent, humorous, un-trusting  
Weaknesses: soft spot for rodents, reading, and weaker-looking people.

(And YES. I know I said there would only be seven new ones but I wanted a pair of twins: )

Names: Zero & Zinc

Ages: 14 and well…14

Eyes: They shift colors (XD I always wanted to do that)

Hair: Zero: Black streaked-silver Zinc: Silver-streaked black xD

Wings: Zero's are silver- streaked black. And yep: Zinc is black-streaked silver

Info: Both pyromaniacs (ha ha iggy clones). Both enjoy annoying Dean and Ray to no end. Both have that weird twin telepathy-thingy. Both have a love for the Beatles and The Who.

AND A NEW INSTALMENT!

TOTAL HAS A GIRLFRIEND. AND IT'S NOT AKILA! But…you will see later.

Ok, I need your guys help.

Suggestion:

Do you guys wanna hear a short story for how Max met each member?

Do you want me to skin right ahead to the fight scene in 5 years?

This is for creators of the characters ONLY: Is it okay with you guys if I fast forward your characters ages so they are: Max: 19 Ray: 20 Dean: 20 Jess: 18 Henry: 17 Spencer: 11 and (mine) Zero and Zinc will be 19 each. If that's a problem, PM me or tell me in the review.

AGAIN! I'M SORRY! IF YOU LEAVE ME AFTER THIS I UNDERSTAND. JUST GIVE ME YOUR OPINION ON THE QUESTIONS AND I CAN CONTINUE!!

M.C. Marx!


End file.
